


【TSN/ME&DE】恋（xing）爱练习

by CynthiaXieXie



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 16:20:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17470886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynthiaXieXie/pseuds/CynthiaXieXie
Summary: 处男Mark被同龄人嘲笑，嫂子Eduardo帮他做练习。预警:全篇pwp，Mark未成年，弟弟和嫂子！！！轻微DE





	【TSN/ME&DE】恋（xing）爱练习

“不不，轻点……啊，太深了。”

Mark站在房门口，透过没合上的缝隙朝里望去。青年赤裸着身体骑在另一个同样一丝不挂的男人身上，细瘦的腰肢随着男人的撞击摆动。

门缝太小，他看不到青年的脸，但是从青年的叫声中能听出他被干的有多爽。

Mark看着青年被肉棒撞的直颤的臀肉，将手伸进了裤子，撸动着自己粗长的肉棒，脑子里全是青年流着淫水的肉洞。他幻想着正在插入青年的是自己。

 

“太快了，轻点……”嘴里拒绝着，青年修长的手臂却越发压着男人的在胸前啃噬的头，挺着胸将红艳的乳珠像男人嘴中送去。

“宝贝儿，你真会吸……再夹紧点。”男人抓紧他的腰，将他推倒在床上，抽出了紫红色的狰狞性具。  
“别，别拿出来。”青年咬着手指，难耐的摆动臀部，白色的淫液顺着肉洞流出。

“别急，小骚货。”男人举起他的双腿，抬得更高，挺身刺入。

“啊！”指节堵不住青年的尖叫，他颤抖着身体，脚背和小腿绷成了一条直线，臀部重重地落在床上，精液在空中一股股的射出老远。

 

门内，男人的动作还没停下，肉体拍打的声音越发激烈。

门外，Mark手上的动作越来越快，看着门缝中青年粉色的肉洞在肉棒撞击下一片泥泞，马眼渗出的液体弄湿了肉棒，他念着青年的名字，闭眼发泄了出来。

 

“Dudu，看来marky真的是长大了。”Daniel看着门缝，趴在Eduardo耳边说着，肉棒在小穴中一点一点的抽动，摩擦着肠壁。

Eduardo受不了这温柔的折磨，将男人的肉棒夹得更紧。 

“Daniel，快给我，快点……”

男人埋下头，咬着青年的嘴唇，重重地插了进去。

 

放学，Mark背着书包怏怏不乐的走进了家门。  
他无良的二哥从浴室走出，一边揉着滴水的头发一边向他打招呼，举起的手臂上是几道细细的抓痕。

“小屁孩那么沉闷干嘛？你还能在学校被人欺负吗？”

这当然不可能，虽然Mark是一副软弱可欺的宅男形象，可在他大哥给学校捐了一栋楼之后，有哪个不长眼的敢去触校长的霉头欺负他。

“我不懂现在的男生都在想什么，如果说他们的脑子里除了和别人上床以外还有别的东西，那可能就是他妈看到他扔一地纸巾还没有收拾的啰嗦声。难道除了性，他们就没有什么知道了的吗？”Mark喝着红牛，一把将书包扔在了沙发上。

“oh，我懂了，我们的小Marky被人嘲笑了。没关系，17岁了还是处男，很正常……”

Mark并不想搭理Daniel，他越过人形障碍向自己的房间走去。忽略了身后Daniel脸上意味深长的笑。

 

晚上十点，万籁俱寂，除了楼上摇晃的床板声。Mark躺在床上，开始不止一次地思索是否应该加强房间的隔音效果，却又压下了这个念头。毕竟他还要靠着这叫声来满足他一些不为人知的小幻想。  
楼上的床板逐渐停止了摇晃，甜腻的叫声也越来越小。

Mark将右手伸向自己的性具，幻想着Eduardo的在床上摆动的肉体，像过去的那些夜晚一样。

Eduardo的嘴唇很好看，淡淡的红色，他能想象到Eduardo用嘴包住他紫红色的肉棒的样子。他说不定会被顶到喉咙，流出泪来。

 

“Mark？”Eduardo推开门，走了进来。

Mark的手还放在自己的性具上，保持着撸动的姿势。

“你来干什么？我要睡了。”他看着Eduardo，黑色的丝质睡袍裹住了Mark向往已久的身体，敞开的衣领处密布着点点红色印记。

Eduardo走到床前，俯下身，将唇瓣附上了Mark的嘴唇。他温热的，柔软的嘴唇带着难以言喻的魔力，吸引着Mark的舌头不停控制的顶开了他的牙齿，深入他的口腔四处侵略。

两条细长的舌头相互追逐，滋滋的水声在寂静的房间里响起。

当Mark回过神来时，Eduardo已经脱下了自己的睡袍。赤裸的美好的肉体在壁灯映照下泛着诱人的光泽，Mark难以挪开视线。

“你想干什么？”

Eduardo舔舔下唇，“干什么？我不想干什么？你可以干点什么……”他意有所指的看向Mark被被子盖住的下身，那里仍然竖立着一个小帐篷。

“Daniel说你受到了嘲笑，我认为，我这个嫂子应该来帮点忙，比如……”Eduardo将被子掀开，将手覆盖上了Mark粗大的性具，“比如，让你练习一下性爱，这样你才有资本在别人谈论时怼回去。”

最后几个字消失在了与Mark紧紧相连的口中，他爬上床，一边用舌头挑逗着Mark，一边轻轻挪动手掌，揉搓着Mark的肉棒。

从未体验过的快感让Mark不知所措，他仰起头，享受着这种陌生的快感，渴望的性幻想对象摸着龟头的感觉绝不是自己自慰所能比得上的。

“wardo……”他张口，发出了沉重的喘息。

“叫我嫂子，Marky。”Eduardo撑起身子，半跪在床尾，用嘴巴包住了Mark的龟头。他灵活的转动舌头，拨开包皮，用舌尖模仿性交的动作一下一下地戳着脆弱的马眼。他的舌头如同一条追逐水源的小蛇，顺着略微有些腥骚的的液体而下，舔舐着粗长的柱身，偶尔用牙齿不轻不重的咬上一下，刺激着少年难捱的欲望更加勃发。

“嫂子，唔……我要，我要……”Mark支起身，用手将wardo的头狠狠向下按去，同时用力将臀部抬起，想要进入的更多。

白灼的精液喷射而出，充满了Eduardo的口腔，洒在了他的脸上。

Eduardo用手指抹去脸上粘稠的液体，塞到嘴里，报复性的亲上了Mark，用舌头顶送着强迫他吞下自己的精液。

“这可不能浪费了，一精十血呢。多吃点，壮壮阳。”推开Mark抱着他的双臂，Eduardo转身跪在了床上，“来，进入正式阶段。”

他跪在黑色的丝质床单上，上身尽可能的与床单贴的更近，冰冷的床单摩擦着火热的乳头，两条腿不由自主的并上，又不忘使命的分开。

 

他的臀部向上挺着，两瓣丰润的臀肉之间是Mark幻想已久的桃花源。Mark将一根手指试探性的伸进肉洞，肠道并不干燥，湿热的肉壁蠕动着，滚烫的精液伴随淫液顺着指缝向外渗出。显而易见，Eduardo在下楼之前和Daniel做过。伴随着一种玩弄嫂子的刺激感和难以言说的醋意，Mark大力的抽出自己的手指，低下头用舌头温柔的舔弄。

“啊！”意料之外的触感让Eduardo不由自主的向前爬去，又被Mark拽住腰，拉了回去。

他生涩的舔着wardo的肉穴。Eduardo忍不住发出呻吟，“好棒，朝里一点，啊……”

受到鼓舞的Mark用舌头试探的向里探去，大口吮吸着肉洞中渗出的淫液。一只手伸向前方，抓着wardo的肉棒揉弄。

“嗯啊，要到了……”前后同时传来的快感刺激着Eduardo瘫倒在床上。

Mark伸手抓住青年的腰，向上抬起。扶着肉棒对准肉穴，整根插了进去。

“啊，进来了，好大，好硬……”Eduardo颤抖着，浪荡的叫声刺激着Mark的肉棒胀的更大。

巨大的肉棒快速的抽插着，不断肏得更深入，娇嫩的穴肉绞缠着阻碍Mark的动作。

Mark俯下身，用力的向前顶撞，两手用力拍打着wardo的臀肉，迫使他放松下来。

“疼，轻一点……”Eduardo双肩支撑在床上，别过头看着Mark，在激烈的动作下发出破碎的呻吟。

粗长的柱身全部送入肉穴，Mark狂野的抽送着，床板不堪重负的吱呀作响。

“我和Daniel谁肏得你更爽？”看着wardo爽到扭曲的侧脸，Mark将肉棒轻轻的向外抽出。

“Dan Daniel……”wardo忍耐着，说出丈夫的名字。

“是吗？那你去找他吧……”Mark作势将肉棒抽出，用龟头在他饱满的臀肉上磨蹭着。

“Daniel当然不如你……”空虚的感觉从肉穴中传来，wardo放弃了坚持，大声哀求着，“进来，快点！”

“你该说什么？这可不是求人的态度……”Mark将肉棒缓缓插入，研磨着肠道上凸出的一个小点。

前列腺被摩擦的快感让wardo大脑一片空白，“说什么？”此刻，教导者与被教导者的角色完全颠倒。

“叫老公。”Mark说道。

“老公，求你，快进来……”

“什么快进去？”

“肉棒，老公的大肉棒！”

听到wardo的哀求，Mark再也按捺不住，肉棒狠狠的一挺而入。

“艹，肏死你个小骚货，老公干的爽吗？”

“爽死了……不要，不，慢一点……”

“什么，不要慢一点？好的……”Mark搂着wardo的腰，动作愈发激烈狂野。感受着嫩肉讨好的包裹蠕动，听着wardo骚浪的叫声。Mark无师自通的用上了小电影中学来的各种技巧，深浅不一地朝各个方向顶去。

 

“不，不行了……我要射了……”wardo尖叫着，将精液射到黑色床单上。

Mark抽出肉棒，湿淋淋的水从肉穴中向外蔓延，他将青年翻过身，双腿高高抬起放在肩上，肏得更深。

他趴在wardo身上，在脖子上，锁骨上啃咬，留下一个个吻痕，覆盖遮掩了Daniel原本弄出来的那些。舌头一路向下开疆拓土，将胸前被冷落的小点纳入口中。

“舒服……嗯……”Eduardo双眼紧闭的享受着，间或施舍给Mark几个温柔似水的目光。

“好深……啊……老公轻一点……对，另一边……”巨大的龟头在肉壁中摩擦，乳头被牙齿轻咬的快感冲击着wardo的每一根神经。

Mark欣赏着wardo脸上因为太激动而难以控制的表情，眼角的泪水和沿着嘴角而下的唾液丝毫没有损坏wardo的魅力，浑身的淫乱气息更让人心动。  
他将wardo抱起揽在怀中，用力抬起又重重放下，  
肉棒在重力的作用下插入了更深的地方。

“不不……不要，插坏掉了”wardo哀叫着，双腿悬空的感觉让他只能凭借本能夹紧肉穴。Mark拿起他的手放在小腹上，感受着肉棒的形状。

“那就插坏掉吧，不然这骚穴还要去勾引别人……”Mark在Eduardo耳边说着，将火热的精液全部注入了他的身体。

娇嫩的肉穴收到滚烫的精液冲击，Eduardo伸长脖子，无声的尖叫。

 

棕发青年躺在床上，失神的瞪着天花板，等待着快感的减弱。Mark仍不餍足的在他脖子上亲吻着。

 

“练习结束，恭喜你，完美出师。”

“那，老师，我申请再练习几次作为奖励……”

 

夜还很长，处男的欲望可不是那么容易疏解。

END


End file.
